films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Nickelodeon on CBS
Nick Jr. on CBS and Nick on CBS are the brandings for a Saturday morning children's programming block on CBS that ran from September 16, 2000 to September 9, 2006. The block featured programming from Nickelodeon, which at the time shared common ownership with CBS under Viacom for the majority of the block's run. History In June 2000, a few months after Viacom (which CBS founded in 1952 as television syndication distributor CBS Films, Inc., and later spun off in 1971 after the then-recently implemented Financial Interest and Syndication Rules barred networks from holding financial interest in syndicated programming content) completed its $37 billion merger with CBS Corporation, CBS reached an agreement with new corporate sister Nickelodeon to air programming from its Nick Jr. block beginning that September. The new block, Nick Jr. on CBS debuted on September 16, 2000, replacing the Nelvana-produced animation block CBS Kidshow, which ended its run the week prior on September 9. For the first two years of the Nickelodeon agreement, the block exclusively aired preschool-targeted programming from Nick Jr., including interstitials from the Nickelodeon block's animated mascot, Face. On September 14, 2002, the block was rebranded from Nick Jr. on CBS to simply Nick on CBS; at that time, its programming content expanded to include live-action and animated Nickelodeon series aimed at children between 7 and 16 years of age, in addition to the Nick Jr. series. As with the predecessor CBS Kidshow and Think CBS Kids blocks, all of the programs within the block complied with educational programming requirements defined by the Children's Television Act, although the educational content in some of the programs was tenuous in nature. It was partly for this reason why some of Nickelodeon's most popular programs (most notably, SpongeBob SquarePants – at the time the cable channel's most popular series) weren't included as part of the CBS block, even during the more open-formatted Nick on CBS era. Rugrats also aired briefly in the spring of 2003, when it was added as a regular series within the block. The older-skewing Nickelodeon series were removed from the block on September 17, 2005, refocusing the block back exclusively toward preschooler-oriented series; the block also began incorporating interstitial hosted segments featuring Piper O'Possum. Fifteen months later on December 31, 2005, Viacom formally split into two separate companies under the shared control of National Amusements (owned by Sumner Redstone), with CBS and all related broadcasting, television production and distribution properties as well as some non-production entities becoming part of the standalone company CBS Corporation, while Nickelodeon and its parent subsidiary MTV Networks became part of a new company under the Viacom name. Less than a month later on January 19, 2006, CBS announced that it would enter into a three-year programming partnership with DIC Entertainment to produce a new children's program block for the three-hour Saturday morning time slot featuring new and recent series from its program library.Elizabeth Guider (January 19, 2006). "Synergy not kid-friendly at Eye web". Variety. Reed Business Information Nick Jr. on CBS ended its run on September 9, 2006 and was replaced with an new block the following weekend called KOL Secret Slumber Party on CBS."DIC, KOL to Produce on CBS". Mediaweek. June 21, 2006. Programming Shows broadcast on Nickelodeon and Nick Jr. *''All Grown Up!'' (2004–2005) *''As Told by Ginger'' (2002–2003) *''The Backyardigans'' (2005–2006) *''Blue's Clues'' (2000–2006) *''Bob the Builder'' (2001–2002) *''The Brothers García'' (2004–2005) *''ChalkZone'' (2003–2005) *''Dora the Explorer'' (2000–2006) *''Franklin'' (2000–2002) *''Go, Diego, Go!'' (2006) *''Hey Arnold!'' (2002–2005) *''Kipper'' (2000–2001) *''LazyTown'' (2005–2006) *''Little Bear'' (2000–2001) *''Little Bill'' (2000–2002; 2003–2004; 2005–2006) *''Maggie and the Ferocious Beast'' (2000–2001) *''Maisy'' (2000–2001) *''Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends'' (2005–2006) *''Oswald'' (2001–2002) *''Pelswick'' (2002) *''Rugrats'' (2003) *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' (2002, 2003) *''The Wild Thornberrys'' (2002–2004) Schedule Nick Jr. on CBS (2000–2002) 2000–2001 2001–2002 Nick on CBS (2002–2005) 2002–2003 Note: The line up was changed in December 2002. 2003–2004 2004–2005 Nick Jr. on CBS (2005–2006) 2005–2006 Note: Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends was replaced by Go, Diego, Go! in Spring 2006. Trivia *''Blue's Clues'' and Dora the Explorer are the only programs that aired throughout the entire Nickelodoen on CBS block every Saturday. Gallery NickJronCBS.jpg|2000–2001 Line Up NickJronCBS2.jpg|2001–2002 Line Up NickonCBS.jpg|2002–2003 Line Up NickonCBS2.jpg|2003–2004 Line Up NickonCBS3.jpg|2004–2005 Line Up NickJronCBS3.jpg|2005–2006 Line Up References Category:Television programming blocks